The Shanghai Women's Health Study (SWHS, R37 CA070867) is a population-based cohort study of approximately 75,000 Chinese women who were recruited between 1997 and 2000 and have been followed via multiple in-person surveys and record linkages with population-based registries. Over the years, data and biological samples collected in the SWMS have been used to evaluate many important etiologic hypotheses and support multiple studies, including about 40 research consortia. To sustain and expand SWHS resources and success, we are applying for infrastructure funding. Specific aims: 1) Continue cohort follow-up for cancer incidence and cause-specific mortality and conduct additional in-person interviews to obtain information regarding exposures and selected disease outcomes; 2) Maintain SWHS data bank and biorepository to support research and facilitate data sharing with the scientific community; 3) Collect and store stool samples from approximately 40,000 living cohort members for future research of fecal microbiota and other biomarkers; 4) Establish resources for clinical and pharmaco-epidemiologic research through linkage with population-based electronic medical databases; 5) Continue to collect tumor tissue samples among cohort members diagnosed with cancer to study tumor markers. The SWHS, with its large sample size, wealth of resources, and unique exposure patterns and disease spectrum, provides exceptional opportunities to address many significant hypotheses that cannot be adequately investigated in other existing cohorts. Results from the SWHS will have significant impact on reducing the incidence and mortality of cancer and other noncommunicable diseases, the major causes of death in most countries.